Área 51
by Monedita123
Summary: Para sobrevivir al meteorito del 3 de Octubre, Wakiya propone infiltrarse en el Área 51 y robar aliens el 20 de Septiembre.
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIA:**

—**Esta mierda es muy random. AU en el que van al Área 51 a robar aliens. **  
—**bellarbrose**** es la culpable de este fic. Ella dio todas las ideas xkzjx.**

* * *

**• • •**

Un día más, Wakiya se encontraba disfrutando de un breve descanso mirando las noticias; porque, después de un buen y duro entrenamiento, siempre era necesario una pequeña pausa.

—_La NASA ha confirmado que las posibilidades de que el asteroide del 3 de Octubre impacte contra la Tierra, son de 1 entre 11 millones_ —se podía escuchar la voz del hombre de las noticias.

—¿Un meteorito…? —murmuró Wakiya para sí, poniéndose de pie y dejando su taza de té a un lado.

—_Con una posibilidad de 0.0000092, hay gente que sigue insistiendo en que el fin del mundo está cerca_ —continuaba escuchándose—. _De todas formas, no tiene que cundir el __pá__…_

Murasaki decidió apagar la televisión. El meteorito era un serio problema; y aquel niño veía la necesidad de hacer algo al respecto.

Y qué mejor forma de iniciar todo que convocando una de sus famosas reuniones en su avión privado.

**[...]**

—¡¿Un meteorito impactará contra la Tierra?! —se exaltaba Rantaro tras oír la explicación del otro rubio.

—¡¿Vamos a morir?! —se unió Valt, aterrorizado al imaginar que no podría volver a practicar beyblade nunca más.

—Lo que has oído —confirmó el niño rico, con los ojos cerrados, cruzado de brazos y bastante serio al respecto—. El 3 de Octubre todos moriremos.

—¿Y por esto nos ha reunido a todos aquí…? —inquirió Daigo, consciente de que las posibilidades, tal y como habían dicho en las noticias, eran bajísimas.

—Solo hay 1 posibilidad entre 11 millones —suspiró Shu intentando tranquilizar el ambiente y también sabiendo que era casi imposible que ocurriera.

—Y la posibilidad de que te toque la lotería es de 1 entre 100.000, y mira a cuánta gente le toca —continuó Wakiya.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Vamos a morir! —seguía Rantaro, llevándose las manos a la cabeza de tan solo pensar que les quedaban pocos meses de vida.

Kurenai y Kurogami se miraron durante unos segundos; ambos sabían que no iba a pasar absolutamente nada.

—¡En fin! Que no cunda el pánico, porque tengo un plan —continuó Murasaki, seguro de sí mismo y encendiendo su portátil para mostrarles cierta imagen—. Vamos a colarnos en el Área 51 y robar aliens para que nos salven del meteorito —explicó, orgulloso de su idea, mientras se podía ver un mapa del Área 51 en la pantalla.

—¿Has dicho aliens…? —dudó Shu, cambiando su expresión; parecía interesado en eso.

—Todos sabemos que los aliens no existen —agregó Kurogami.

—¿Ah, no? Pues mira este vídeo —continuó Wakiya, mostrando una grabación en YouTube en la que varios hombres armados se llevaban a un extraño ser pequeño y cabezón—. Me remito a las pruebas. En el Área 51 realizan experimentos con extraterrestres e intentan ocultárnoslo.

—¿Entonces hemos vivido todo este tiempo engañados...? —murmuró Kiyama para sí—. ¡Pues no puede quedar así!

—¡Tienes razón! —se unió Valt cada vez más entusiasmado—. ¡Esos aliens están en peligro y necesitan nuestra ayuda!

—Eh, que solo vamos a llevarnos uno cada uno —aclaró Wakiya—. Nuestro objetivo es sobrevivir al meteorito, no lo olvidéis. No podemos arriesgarnos más de la cuenta.

—Entiendo… —respondió el joven Aoi, algo decepcionado, pero recuperando el ánimo al instante—. Bueno, ¡Shu! ¡¿Tú también te apuntas, verdad?! —preguntó, dedicándole una gran sonrisa a su amigo.

—Claro —aceptó con facilidad y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Espera, Shu, ¿tú también crees en ellos...? —intervino Daigo; no esperaba en absoluto esa respuesta por parte del albino.

—Hubo un tiempo en el que no creía en estas cosas… —comenzó a explicarse el de ojos rojos—, hasta que un día lo vi. Solo fue por unos segundos, pero, hace tiempo, cuando iba a visitar al hermano de Daigo al hospital...

—De acuerdo —interrumpió el de cabello negro bastante nervioso—. Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? —intentó cambiar de tema.

Lo que ninguno sabía era que Daigo escondía un secreto; un secreto que incluía a su hermano y a extraterrestres.

—¡¿Y por qué no nos lo habías dicho antes?! —se quejó Rantaro, volviendo al asunto del alien y Shu.

—No le di importancia.

—En fin —continuó Wakiya, regresando al asunto principal—. Primero, vamos a reunir todos los refuerzos posibles. Acabo de crear un evento en Facebook para acudir el 20 de Septiembre.

—Eh, Wakiya —llamó Kiyama, bastante motivado, con un plan en mente y la imagen mental del Área 51—. ¡Deja que me encargue de la estrategia para la invasión!

—¿Estás seguro? Porque más te vale no pifiarla —aceptó, dándole el beneficio de la duda.

—¡Déjamelo a mí!

—¡Esto va a ser alucinante! ¡¿Y ahora qué haremos?! —inquirió Valt, ilusionado por tener un alien.

—Vamos a recoger a Ken —finalizó Murasaki.

Su avión privado, ahora, se dirigía hacia la casa del chico de los títeres.

**[...]**


	2. Chapter 2

Era Viernes por la mañana, Ken se acababa de levantar y se disponía a desayunar con sus padres. No obstante, no iba a ser tan fácil.

El sonido del timbre al ser tocado repetidamente por alguien y el rostro de quienes se encontraban detrás de la puerta, le pilló por sorpresa; sus amigos habían venido a visitarle… más o menos.

—Coge tus cosas Ken, tenemos una misión que cumplir —ordenó Wakiya, sin dar explicaciones y confundiendo aún más al chico de las marionetas.

—¡Vamos a invadir el Área 51! —informó Rantaro con una sonrisa y gran entusiasmo.

—¡Y a salvar aliens! —agregó Valt.

—Entonces… ¿te unes? —inquirió Daigo, teniendo algo de consideración por Ken, que parecía más confuso que Valt en mitad de un examen.

—Es una larga historia, luego te lo explicamos —añadió Shu.

**[...]**

Tras reunirse nuevamente en el avión privado de Wakiya e informarle de todo a Ken, lograron convencerle con gran facilidad.

Además, poder hacer algo más junto a sus amigos, como en los viejos tiempos, era algo que le emocionaba bastante.

Y la idea de conseguir un alien era demasiado tentadora; Ken siempre había querido un alien pequeño y cabezón, de esos que salían en vídeos bailando.

—Y, ahora que estamos todos, es hora de comenzar el entrenamiento —prosiguió Wakiya.

—¿Entrenamiento…? —dudó Valt—. ¡¿Con nuestros beys?! —continuó, sacando a Valtryek.

—No, idiota, vamos a hacer prácticas de rescate de aliens —respondió el niño rico, llevándose una mano a la frente.

—¿Y eso cómo funciona? —inquirió el joven de cabello azul.

—¿Tú crees que los aliens sepan jugar beyblade? —cambió de tema Rantaro, fantaseando con que el alien que pretendía robarse fuera todo un profesional en el beyblade.

—¡Sería alucinante! —admitió Valt, iluminándosele los ojos al imaginárselo.

—¡Dejaros de tonterías, esto es serio! —interrumpió Murasaki, perdiendo la paciencia.

—Creo que dejó de ser serio cuando comenzamos a hablar de aliens —comentó Daigo.

—En fin —suspiró Wakiya, intentando volver al verdadero tema principal—. Shu, échales tú una mano a estos dos, por favor —prosiguió, cerrando los ojos y señalando con el pulgar a Kiyama y Aoi.

—Eh… claro —dudó el albino, aceptando pero sin saber de qué manera—. ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Ponerte esto —respondió el rubio rico, sacando de a saber dónde un disfraz de alien completamente verde—. Vamos a aterrizar en uno de los gimnasios privados que tiene mi familia en el estado de Nevada. Allí simularemos rescates de aliens.

—¡Oh, ahora lo entiendo! —razonó Valt, por primera vez en mucho tiempo—. ¡Entonces Shu será el alien!

—…

Era demasiado tarde para negarse. Shu Kurenai tenía que disfrazarse de alien para ayudar a entrenar a Valt y Rantaro.

**[...]**

**[...]**

**[...]**

Tras días, semanas y meses de entrenamiento, todos estaban preparados para el 20 de Septiembre. Y, así, llegó el deseado día.

—No te preocupes, Ryota —tranquilizaba Daigo a su hermano, sentándose a su lado—. No dejaré que descubran lo que eres realmente —finalizó, dispuesto a hacer lo que hiciera falta para mantener en secreto la verdadera identidad de su hermanito.

—Gracias, Daigo —murmuró con una sonrisa y mirándole con esos ojos tan grandes y negros—. ¿Entonces te veré pronto?

—Sí, no tardaré. De todas formas, dudo mucho que el plan de Wakiya funcione.

**[...]**

Por otro lado, en la casa de los Aoi, cierta mujer acababa de preparar una exquisita comida para llevar.

—Bueno, hijo, aquí tienes el almuerzo —se podía escuchar a la madre de Valt—. Y, ¿a dónde decías que ibas a ir con tus amigos?

—¡A salvar aliens! —exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

—Oh, vale —respondió la mujer, esbozando una leve risa al pensar en cuánta imaginación tenía su hijo.

—¿Y nosotros no podemos ir? —se quejaban Nika y Toko, queriendo seguir a su hermano mayor.

—Wakiya ha dicho que puede ser peligroso —advirtió—. ¡Y es una operación de alto secreto!

—Ya habéis oído a vuestro hermano —aplicó la madre—. ¡Que te diviertas!

—¡Gracias, mamá! —finalizó, despidiéndose y saliendo de casa con una gran mochila.

Pero lo que Chiharu no sabía era que, de verdad, Valt iba a ir al Área 51 a por su propio alien.

**[...]**

**• • •**


	3. Chapter 3

El deseado día había llegado. Ya era 20 de Septiembre y, tras entrenar lo suficiente para robar aliens, los seis chicos estaban listos para invadir el Área 51.

Wakiya, con el tiempo, se había dado cuenta que en su evento de Facebook ponía que más de un millón de personajes acudirían también, pero no se lo creía. Al menos, su intención era ser solo ellos y algún otro aliado que conocían como Silas, Xander, Cuza, entre otros.

No obstante, cuando aterrizó el avión privado en los límites de la zona, pudo ver a muchísimas personas.

—¡Eeehhh! ¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Por qué hay tanta gente?! —se quejó Wakiya—. ¡Me han copiado! ¡Esta es una operación de alto secreto!

—Creo que desde que creaste ese evento en Facebook dejó de ser un secreto —comentó Daigo.

—¡Seguro que todos quieren su propio alien! —agregó Rantaro con una sonrisa al ver tantísimos aliados.

Pero no eran decenas ni centenas, tranquilamente había miles de personas ahí reunidas.

—Bueno, en fin, ignorémosles —siguió el niño rico, cruzándose de brazos y centrándose en un detalle que, al parecer, nadie había mencionado todavía—. Ken, llevo preguntándome esto desde que estábamos en el avión. ¿Por qué estás vestido de lobo?

El joven de las marionetas se limitó a mirar a Rantaro, quien parecía orgulloso de haber planeado todo.

—Agh —suspiró Murasaki, llevándose una mano a la frente—. Sabía que era una mala idea dejártelo a ti.

—¡Eh, que mi plan es el mejor! ¡Mirad! —exclamó, mostrando un mapa del Área 51 y las diferentes zonas por las que atacarían.

Y, al parecer, las personas que también habían acudido para invadir el Área 51, ya conocían la estrategia de Kiyama y a qué grupo pertenecían cada uno.

**[...]**

Mientras preparaban las provisiones para llegar al objetivo y decidían por qué zona entrar, Rantaro estaba dando unas últimas instrucciones a Valt de cómo debía acercarse.

—¿Así? —dudaba el de cabello azul, corriendo de la manera que su amigo le había enseñado.

—No, no, tus brazos tienen que estar mucho más inclinados, ¡así! —explicaba el otro, con sus brazos hacia atrás y corriendo como Naruto.

—¡Oh, ya veo! —exclamó Aoi con una sonrisa.

—¿Y esto en qué se supone que nos va a ayudar? —inquirió Daigo, aún sin comprender el plan maestro de Rantaro.

De todas formas, no era el único.

**[...]**

Tras media hora y poco más de preparación final, por fin ya estaban listos para cruzar los límites permitidos. Supuestamente, era ilegal invadir aquel sitio y los militares de los Estados Unidos tenían permitido disparar a cualquiera que se atreviera a invadirles.

Pero eran niños y dudaban mucho que alguien les disparase, así que decidieron dividirse e ir detrás de otras personas con tranquilidad.

El único que decidió colarse por detrás, como persona normal, fue Shu, que sigilosamente consiguió acercarse a una pequeña base bastante sospechosa. Ahí dentro seguro que había aliens.

Y, para suerte suya, sí que los había. Cuando consiguió entrar, a saber cómo, pudo observar a seis pequeños seres cabezones dentro de extraños tubos llenos de líquido verde.

—No os preocupéis, yo os sacaré de aquí —dijo el albino, decidido a salvar a esos extraterrestres.

Tal y como Kurenai pensaba, sí que existían. Y eso confirmaba que, lo que vio esa vez en el hospital, era de verdad un alien.

**[...]**

—¡Dejadnos entrar! —se quejaba Wakiya, mirando indignado a un hombre armado que parecía no querer ceder ante un niño.

De repente, el sonido de su móvil al sonar le hizo dejar de quejarse y responder a la llamada.

—¿Shu? —inquirió al ver que era el albino quien llamaba—. ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? Perfecto. Bien, entonces retirada.

Tras colgar, sonrió y se alejó en busca de los demás; el plan había sido todo un éxito.

El militar simplemente le observaba extrañado, sin comprender qué les pasaba a los niños de hoy en día.

**[...]**


	4. Chapter 4

Tras la llamada de Shu, el resto del grupo de niños se había retirado de la invasión y, ahora, se hallaban dentro del avión privado de Wakiya, expectantes a la información que el albino debía darles.

—¿Y bien...? —inquirió Daigo.

—Están aquí —se limitó a responder, quitándose la mochila y abriéndola, haciendo que los demás se levantasen con gran curiosidad—. Hay seis aliens bebés.

—¿Aliens bebés…? —murmuró Valt, tragando saliva y expectante a verlos.

—No estoy listo para ser padre —comentó Rantaro, también nervioso y acercándose cada vez más.

—Pues tendrás que hacerte responsable de uno de ellos —aplicó Wakiya.

Desde aquel momento, cada uno iba a continuar su día a día junto a su nuevo y propio alien bebé, con el objetivo de criarle y que pudiera construir una nave que los salvara del meteorito del 3 de Octubre.

**[...]**

Valt Aoi, al regresar a casa con un alien en brazos, no pudo evitar llamar la atención de sus hermanos y, sobre todo, de su madre.

—¡¿Un alien?! —exclamaron Toko y Nika, iluminándoseles los ojos de ilusión y acercándose rápidamente hacia su hermano para poder ver al extraterrestre que cargaba.

—¡Es alucinante, ¿no?! —exclamó el mayor, bastante feliz y con una sonrisa.

—¡Alto ahí, jovencito! —intervino Chiharu, llamando la atención de sus hijos—. ¡No puedo creer que de verdad hayas robado un alien! —se quejó, dejando claro que, obviamente, no iba a quedarse—. Será mejor que lo devuelvas al lugar de donde lo hayas sacado.

—¡Pero mamá…! —trató de responder Valt, poniendo ojos de cachorro abandonado.

—¡Deja que se quede! —se unió Nika, rogando a su madre.

—¡Porfa! —agregó Toko, también uniéndose al intento de convencerla.

Y, efectivamente, funcionó. Chiharu no podía negarse ante las miradas tan adorables de sus hijos.

—Está bien —suspiró con una leve sonrisa—. ¡Pero vas a tener que asumir toda la responsabilidad! —agregó su condición.

—¡No te preocupes, mamá! —respondió Valt con entusiasmo, dando a entender que nada malo le ocurriría al alien.

—¡Tendrás que ponerle un nombre, ¿no?! —comentó la pequeña de cabello rosa.

—¡Cierto! —dio la razón el mayor, manteniéndose pensativo durante unos instantes—. Se llamará… ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Shu!

—¿Le vas a poner el nombre de tu mejor amigo a un alien? —rio su madre.

—¡Sip!

A la semana siguiente, se le murió el alien.

Cuando despertó, vio como el pequeño había dejado de moverse. Aquel ser verde tenía un trozo de pan en la mano y estaba en el suelo, muerto.

Valt nunca se habría imaginado que los aliens no podían vivir solo de pan, y el niño de cabello azul le había alimentado únicamente con eso.

—¡Shuuu! ¡Dime algo!

Pero no respondía. Valt había matado a su alien a base de pan de bey.

**[...]**


	5. Chapter 5

Wakiya Murasaki había tenido un pequeño problema con su nuevo alien.

En pocos días, su bebé alien había crecido bastante y, ahora, se disponía a regresar al Área 51.

—¡No puedes irte y dejarme así! ¡Soy tu padre! ¡¿Quién crees que te ha criado?! —reclamaba Wakiya, viendo cómo el alien hacía las maletas y, enfadado, salía de la casa.

Básicamente, el joven rubio había insultado al extraterrestre. Se había metido con su calva, y eso ofendió muchísimo al alien.

—¡Vuelve aquí! —seguía quejándose, incapaz de detenerle.

Y, de esta manera, el niño rico perdió a su querido alien.

**[...]**

Por otro lado, Shu sí que había conseguido que su alien sobreviviera y creciera sano y fuerte.

Una noche, a eso de las tres de la madrugada, el albino escuchó cómo alguien tocaba la puerta de su cuarto.

Con sueño y sin comprender a qué se debía, se levantó para abrirla, pudiendo ver a su querido alien mirándole con esos grandes ojos negros.

—¿Ocurre algo? —inquirió, poniéndose de cuclillas para quedar a su altura—. ¿No puedes dormir?

—_Espaguetis carbonara_ —respondió el ser verde.

Al principio, la comunicación fue difícil entre ambos, pero con el paso de los días, Kurenai pudo comprender más el contexto y lo que quería su extraterrestre.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe a preparar espaguetis a la carbonara? —preguntó, soltando un leve suspiro y con una leve sonrisa.

_—Sí, por favor. _

No le importaba enseñarle a cocinar ese plato, pero, para Shu, las 3 am no era la hora indicada.

De todas formas, no podía decirle que no a su querido alien; era como un hijo.

**[...]**

Rantaro Kiyama, a diferencia del resto, se había centrado en una única cosa; entrenar a su alien.

El joven quería que su alien estuviera capacitado para defenderse por si alguien se metía con él.

—Mira, si alguien se mete con tu cuerpo o con tu calva… —enseñaba Kiyama, con su alien frente a él, listo para pelear—. ¡Solo tienes que hacerle esto y dejarle claro que no vas a dejar que nadie te humille! —exclamó con decisión, haciéndole la muestra de un golpe bajo con el puño cerrado.

_—De acuerdo, amo _—respondió el hombrecillo verde, dispuesto a aprender a combatir.

Además de entrenarlo físicamente, también le había enseñado a leer. Rantaro tenía decidido hacer que su alien fuese fuerte e inteligente, capaz de crear naves espaciales para salvar a todos del meteorito del 3 de Octubre.

**[...]**

Ken no había tenido problemas con su alien. Le había enseñado a utilizar los títeres y, ahora, hacían espectáculos juntos.

Daigo, no obstante, sí que tenía un pequeño conflicto. No podía encargarse de otro alien. No después de ya haber cuidado a uno; su hermano.

Ryota era adoptado. No era humano y, encima, estaba defectuoso; por eso solía estar en el hospital.

Adoptaba la forma humana durante el día, pero por la noche volvía a su estado de hombrecillo verde. Y aquel era un secreto que Daigo tenía que mantener oculto.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con él? —inquiría el menor, mirando al extraterrestre que su hermano mayor había traído.

—Si te soy sincero, no lo sé… —suspiró, entrando en conflicto consigo mismo; tampoco podía deshacerse del alien.

—¿Me vas a cambiar por él? —seguía preguntando Ryota, con la voz rota y con miedo a que volvieran a abandonarle—. Seguro que es más útil que yo…

—¡No digas eso, Ryota! —interrumpió Daigo—. Tú siempre serás mi hermano.

—Pero cuando me secuestraste, no sabías que sería defectuoso. Seguro que él te será más útil que yo porque puede crecer.

—Algún día curarán tu enfermedad, confía en mí…

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, te lo prometo…

Pero, poco después, Ryota murió.

**[...]**

• • •


	6. Chapter 6

Valt no sabía qué hacer con el cadáver de su alien, así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente; ir a casa de Shu y pedirle ayuda.

Sin embargo, al llegar, Daigo fue el que le abrió la puerta; ambos habían estado hablando de algo importante.

—Entonces… ¿Has venido porque también se te ha muerto tu alien? —preguntó el de cabello negro.

—Sí… —respondió algo deprimido mientras observaba el cuerpo sin vida de su pequeño alien—. Espera un momento, ¿a qué te refieres con "_también_"? —inquirió al recordar las palabras de Kurogami.

—A mí… también se me ha muerto.

—¿Qué ocurre? —comentó Shu, acercándose al ver que tardaban bastante—. Ah, hola Valt. Ese… ¿es tu alien? —dudó, observando al marcianito sin vida.

—¡Shu! ¡¿Qué debería hacer?! —exclamó, ofreciéndole el cuerpo de su extraterrestre y mirándole con altas expectativas.

—Bueno… podemos cocinarlo —respondió—. Es lo que estábamos haciendo Daigo y yo con su alien.

—No va a revivir —agregó el de cabello oscuro—. ¿No te apetece probar alien a la carbonara?

Aquella información era demasiado tentadora para Valt. El joven de cabello azul nunca había probado alien, y si Shu podía cocinarlo como esos espaguetis tan deliciosos, le era imposible decir que no.

—¡Vale! —aceptó con una gran sonrisa, entrando como si estuviera en su propia casa para ir a la cocina.

Pero en el camino, algo llamó su atención; había alguien en el sofá de Shu.

Se acercó un poco más, con gran curiosidad, y pudo notar que era el alien de su amigo albino, y que llevaba gafas y estaba leyendo el periódico.

**[...]**

Rantaro había tenido un gran problema. Había descuidado unos minutos a su alien y este se había escapado. Sin tiempo que perder, salió de casa dispuesto a encontrarle.

Y, casualmente, Wakiya estaba en el parque al que había ido aquel extraterrestre, por lo que se encontraron e, inevitablemente, Murasaki quiso llevárselo con él para suplir el abandono de su propio alien.

—¡Eh, tú! —gritaba Kiyama a lo lejos, eufórico y acercándose hacia el otro rubio—. ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con mi alien?! —reclamó, una vez frente a él, y viendo cómo Wakiya cargaba como un bebé a su marcianito.

—¿Tu alien? Por favor, yo solo he decidido adoptar a este pequeño que estaba abandonado —respondió con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa altanera.

—¡Eh, él es mío!

—¿Puedes demostrarlo? Creo que no. El que se lo encuentra se lo queda —siguió Murasaki, dispuesto a marcharse de ahí con su nueva adquisición.

—¡Vamos, pequeño! ¡Dile quién es tu amo! —insistía Kiyama, mirando al extraterrestre.

—_Yo no soy de nadie. _

_—_¡Traidorrr! —se quejó Rantaro, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—¡Ja! ¡Ya lo has oído! —aplicó Wakiya.

—¡Entonces tampoco es tuyo!

—De acuerdo, pues entonces vamos a juicio. Voy a hacer lo que haga falta para quedarme con la custodia.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡No te tengo miedo, sé que voy a ganar!

Y, así, ambos fueron a juicio a luchar por la custodia del pequeño alien.

No obstante, al llegar, los adultos vieron que un niño tenía un alien en brazos y se lo quitaron.

**[...]**

Al final, el único alien que sobrevivió fue el de Shu. El de Ken se murió porque, un día, al salir a la calle, le atropelló un camión.

Y, tras pasar el tiempo, el extraterrestre no pudo fabricar ninguna nave para salvar a todos del meteorito.

De todas formas, aquel meteorito nunca impactó, por lo que todos vivieron felices y comieron perdices.

**FIN**

* * *

• • •

**Bueno, este es el capítulo final xD sé que es un final bastante meh, pero es que esto surgió de simples ideas random que me daba mi mejor amiga xD Y como ella nunca sacaría un fic de esto (tiene tropecientos borradores, borra sus fics y casi nunca termina nada, además que me lo dijo q_q), no tuve opción alguna para poder complacerme a mí misma (?)**

**En fin, muchas gracias a los que hayan leído esta cosa c': 💕**


End file.
